1. Field
Example embodiments relate to cavitation resistant polyurethane compositions and methods of forming coating films using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Components of a vessel such as a propeller or a rudder may be vulnerable to an erosion due to a cavitation. The erosion due to the cavitation may be exacerbated as a size and a speed of the vessel become increased to result in a vessel noise, a deterioration of the rudder, a reduction of a fuel efficiency, etc.
Materials and structures of the propeller and the rudder have been researched in order to prevent the erosion due to the cavitation, however, the propeller and the rudder having a sufficient cavitation resistance have not been developed yet.
Recently, coating compositions having the cavitation resistance have been developed to be applied on the propeller and the rudder. However, the coating composition requires excessive cost and has a formulation of being applied manually with, e.g., a spatula or a large spoon. For example, it may cost more than 2 weeks to form a coating film that has a thickness of a few millimeters (mm) and an area of about 150 m2 using the coating composition.